Mummy monster line
The Mummy, Foul Mummy, and Grave Wight are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling stereotypical mummified bodies that have been reanimated, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Mummy A Mummy is a variant with eyes, boots, and a loincloth that are all green. Statistically, this monster has 113 HP, 116 Attack, 30 Defense, 44 Agility, and 8 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. A Mummy uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Vanish Claw: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the user bolts forward to strike a single Adept with a glowing red claw swipe and let loose a vaporous red-white cloud on impact, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal attack with an additional 21 damage points. The attack also has a chance of inflicting Delusion on the affected target. Felling a Mummy yields 72 EXP, 102 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 93 EXP and 132 coin, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Mummies can only be found and fought in the interior portion of Air's Rock. Among the enemies in Air's Rock, the Mummy easily has the highest HP, attack, and defense ratings, as well as an agility rating about as good as an Emu, so it should essentially count as the "main" monster to pay attention to while exploring the dungeon. Foul Mummy A Foul Mummy is a variant with eyes, boots, and a loincloth that are all brown. Statistically, this monster 238 HP, 320 Attack, 100 Defense, 118 Agility, and 10 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. A Foul Mummy uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Crusher Grip: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the user bolts forward to strike a single Adept with a glowing red claw swipe and let loose an electricity-crackling vapor impact, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal attack multiplied by 1.3. The attack also has a chance of inflicting Stun on the affected target. Felling a Foul Mummy yields 376 EXP, 297 coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Potion. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 488 EXP and 386 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/16. Foul Mummies can only be found and fought in Jupiter Lighthouse. The Foul Mummy is decidedly average among the monsters it is fought alongside in Jupiter Lighthouse, even if you don't compare it to standout monsters such as the Blue Dragon and Wyvern. Grave Wight A Grave Wight is a variant with eyes, boots, and a loincloth that are all dark purple. Statistically, this monster has 460 HP, 20 PP (which its counterparts do not have), 530 Attack, 213 Defense, 151 Agility, and 11 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 100. A Grave Wight uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Crusher Grip: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the user bolts forward to strike a single Adept with a glowing red claw swipe and let loose an electricity-crackling vapor impact, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal attack multiplied by 1.3. The attack also has a chance of inflicting Stun on the affected target. * Haunt: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a mass of purple skull symbols to swirl into each party member, and each affected party member has a chance to get inflicted with the Haunt status ailment. This ability has a range of 3 and consumes 5 of the user's PP. Felling a Grave Wight yields 551 EXP and 379 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Psy Crystal. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 716 EXP and 492 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Grave Wights can only be found and fought in the optional Anemos Inner Sanctum. Since Grave Wights are fought in the Anemos Inner Sanctum, it would come naturally to consider it one of the game's toughest random monsters along with the other monsters in that optional dungeon, but compared to those monsters the Grave Wight is the weakest monster, with the lowest HP by quite a margin, the lowest Attack and Defense, and average Agility. It has a relatively good chance of dropping a Psy Crystal if you always kill it with a Mars Djinni, though. Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Cultural references Deceased kings of ancient Egypt, called Pharaohs, would have their bodies ritually embalmed and wrapped in a process called mummification, and then placed in ornate sarcophagi to be buried, as spiritual measures of safeguarding the Pharaoh's passage into the afterlife. In modern culture, however, it has become a stereotypical horror film concept for mummies to rise from the dead and terrorize the living; this is so ingratiated with modern culture that reanimated mummies are regularly featured as enemies in many video games. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance